


Wege und Ziel

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Kommen Sie zu mir, Thiel!“, ruft Boerne aus ungefähr fünfzehn Metern Entfernung.





	Wege und Ziel

„Vorsicht, Herr Thiel!“ Boerne greift nach seiner Schulter und sorgt dafür, dass er nicht fällt. 

Verdammt! Nicht zum ersten Mal heute fragt sich Thiel, warum er sich von den anderen bloß hat dazu überreden lassen, mitzukommen. Schlittschuhlaufen gehört nämlich echt nicht zu seinen größten Stärken. Ein bisschen kann er es zwar, aber wirklich mehr schlecht als recht.  
„Danke“, murmelt er verlegen in Boernes Richtung, weil der ihn schon wieder gehalten hat. 

Boerne zwinkert ihm zu, dann entfernt er sich von ihm. Boerne beherrscht das Schlittschuhlaufen im Gegensatz zu ihm natürlich nahezu perfekt. Na ja, der Herr Professor kann ja eh fast alles.  
Aber auch die anderen sind alle deutlich besser als er, wie er zugeben muss. Vor allem Frau Haller bewegt sich auf dem Eis so galant, dass er ein bisschen neidisch ist.

Nadeshda läuft als Einzige nicht mit. Über eine Woche lang hat sie mit einer richtig fiesen Grippe flachgelegen, seit zwei Tagen kommt sie zwar wieder zur Arbeit, aber so ganz fit ist sie immer noch nicht. Deshalb ist sie nur Zuschauerin. 

„Kommen Sie zu mir, Thiel!“, ruft Boerne aus ungefähr fünfzehn Metern Entfernung. Boerne ist schon seit kurz nach ihrer Ankunft der Meinung, ihm ein wenig Nachhilfe im Schlittschuhlaufen geben zu müssen, und lässt sich einfach nicht davon abbringen.

Na, fünfzehn Meter wird er ja wohl unfallfrei schaffen. Er bewegt sich auf Boerne zu, kommt ihm immer näher. Beinahe hat er ihn erreicht, aber dann rutscht er aus und fliegt fast hin, in letzter Sekunde krallt er sich an Boernes Kleidung fest.  
„Ach Mann, Scheiße! Ich kann's einfach nicht!“ Am liebsten würde er jetzt die blöden Dinger ausziehen, sich zu Nadeshda gesellen und auch einfach nur noch zugucken. Er macht sich hier doch eigentlich eh nur zum Depp, und wenn er so weitermacht, fliegt er irgendwann tatsächlich noch hin.

„Nana, wer wird denn gleich aufgeben“, sagt Boerne mit diesem speziellen Ton in der Stimme, der ihn schon etliche Male auf die Palme gebracht hat. 

„Ich habe keinen Bock, hinzufallen!“

„Das werden Sie schon nicht, Herr Thiel. Aber selbst wenn Sie hinfallen, dürfen Sie sich nicht davon entmutigen lassen.“

Na, der hat vielleicht gut reden! Hinfallen kann ganz schön weh tun. 

„Wir versuchen es gleich noch einmal, in Ordnung?“, fragt Boerne, und ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, bewegt er sich erneut etwa fünfzehn Meter von ihm fort. 

Na schön, nächster Versuch. Diesmal kann er sich gut halten und kommt flott voran. Na also, geht doch. Nur noch ein Meter, dann ... Verflucht, er gerät ins Straucheln. 

Boerne ist in einer Sekunde bei ihm und hält ihn. Schon wieder. Verdammter Mist!

Frau Klemm rauscht an ihnen vorbei, und er kann deutlich ein leises und gemeines Kichern hören. Jaja, soll die sich nur über ihn amüsieren.

„Thiel, wissen Sie, was Ihr Problem ist?“ Boerne kneift ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Ich schätze, Sie werden es mir jeden Moment mitteilen.“ Er rollt genervt mit den Augen.

„Sie möchten zu schnell ans Ziel kommen.“ 

„Ach ja? Zu schnell?“

„Ja.“

Ist das so, will er zu schnell ans Ziel? Hm. Ja, vielleicht ist da ein bisschen was dran. Andererseits sind es jetzt ja auch immerhin schon einige Jahre, seit er ... Huch, nee, Moment, irgendwie das falsche Thema, das sich da plötzlich ungefragt in seinen Kopf geschoben hat. „Was raten Sie mir also, Herr Professor?“ 

„Das können Sie sich doch denken, Herr Thiel.“ Und wieder entfernt sich Boerne von ihm, ohne noch eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Das ist nun aber wirklich der letzte Versuch! Er atmet einmal tief durch, dann geht es los. Diesmal bewegt er sich langsamer auf Boerne zu. Nach ungefähr der Hälfte des Weges verliert er etwas das Gleichgewicht, und bleibt stehen. _Nicht entmutigen lassen. Nicht entmutigen lassen, Frank!_  
Noch einmal tief durchatmen. Weiter geht’s. Nur noch höchstens fünf Meter. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen wird immer kürzer. Noch ungefähr vier Meter. Noch drei, noch zwei, noch einer, noch ein paar Zentimeter. Und dann steht er vor Boerne, ganz dicht, und lächelt ihn an.

Boerne lächelt ebenfalls. „Geschafft!“

 

Das Bild wurde dunkel, der Film war zu Ende. Alles hatte Thiel zugegebenermaßen nicht mitbekommen und gesehen, da Boerne seit Minuten rittlings auf seinem Schoss saß und hingebungsvoll an seinem Hals saugte und knabberte. Das hatte ihn durchaus ein kleines bisschen vom Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm abgelenkt. 

Aber Boerne und er kannten die Aufnahme sowieso längst in- und auswendig, unzählige Male hatten sie sich die schon zusammen angesehen. An ihrem Jahrestag schauten sie sie sich auch jedes Mal an, irgendwie gehörte das einfach dazu. Und heute war es wieder soweit. Ihr dritter Jahrestag.

Über drei Jahre war das mit dem Schlittschuhlaufen mittlerweile her. Bloß zuzugucken war Nadeshda damals zu langweilig gewesen, deswegen hatte sie ein wenig gefilmt.  
Dafür war Thiel ihr sehr dankbar, auch wenn er ja beim ersten gemeinsamen Angucken mit den Kollegen stellenweise am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Na ja, aber es gab nun wirklich weitaus schlimmeres als nicht so gut Schlittschuhlaufen zu können. 

 

Boerne hob den Kopf und legte die Hände an seine erhitzten Wangen. „Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich dich auch.“ Thiel grub eine Hand in Boernes Haar, mit der anderen griff er nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ab.

Sie küssten sich lange und innig.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen“, flüsterte er gegen Boernes Mund, und der nickte.

 

Hand in Hand verschwanden sie ins Schlafzimmer.


End file.
